The invention relates to an antenna comprising a number of parabolic cylinder surfaces as reflectors, which are mounted confocally with a common plane of symmetry and a radiator, which can emit a substantially plane wave, whose plane is substantially perpendicular to the plane of symmetry of the reflectors next to the radiator in the path of rays.
Such an antenna is known in the art. This known antenna applies two parabolic cylinder surfaces.